Aniki My love
by ChibiCheshire
Summary: -"It doesn't matter what you have done, Aniki, I will always be there for you."   -"I want you, I want you to be mine, forever."  A SasukexOC...sorta incest, but not blood related relatives. Kinda dark some angst. Rated T-M. R&R.


"It doesn't matter what you have done, Aniki, I will always be there for you." Though he isn't my real brother, I call him aniki. He doesn't mind but I think there are times which he wished I would call him by his name. He is my protector, my savior, my everything. I will follow him anywhere and everywhere he goes. That is, unless he tells me otherwise.

"Thank you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. "Thank you, Chiisai." He had pulled me closer. I carefully place my arms around him.

"I won't leave you, Aniki," I promised. He has done and caused so many bad things, but I don't care, I love him. I wouldn't know what to do if he is taken away from me. I don't want to be alone. "You're my everything."

"You're my Sho-chan." Sho, like my name Chiisai, means small. That's his nickname for me. He's the only one who can call me that.

"You're possessive, Aniki."

"That's because you are mine," tightening his arms around me, he pulled me to sit on the futon. "And no one can take you away from me."

"And I won't let myself be taken away, Aniki, I want to stay with you." He had somehow pulled me closer. This was one of the times I think he didn't want me calling him 'big brother'.

"I love you, Chiisai."

"What?"

"I love you, I always will. You are mine to love. I won't let you go, no matter what."

'H-he loves me? Why?'

"I-I…I love..you…I love you."

He pulled me closer, onto his lap. "You are mine, always mine, forever."

"Aniki-"

"Why must you call me 'aniki', my Chi-Chi Ai?"

'Chi-Chi Ai?' Little Love?

"'C-cause you're like a big brother to me-"

"Why don't you call me 'Koibito-nii'? I can be your brother and your lover." I shivered as he trailed his lips up and down my neck. He kissed my jaw, my chin.

"Ani-"

"Koibito-nii."

"K-koibito-nii, p-please stop." I struggled in his hold but he didn't loosen his arms. He had never been this-this physical with is attention. A kiss on the cheek, a nip on the neck. He would crush my body to his own when we went to bed. His hugs have gotten more and more possessive, though.

"Why? Why stop? Don't you love me, Chii-Ai? I love you, my little love." His hands slid down to hold my waist, again, pulling my closer. "I want you, Chii-Ai, I want you. I have for a while, now. I want to make you mine. I want you to be mine, forever."

"B-but, I-I…I don't know if I want that." His lips traveled to my ear, his breath making me shiver. "This..this is wrong! You-you're like a brother to me!"

"I want to be something more. I can make you happy. I can bring you such pleasure if you just say yes." He flipped us, he had me pinned beneath him, holding my wrists above my head with one of his hands. The other hand caressed my side, giving me goose-bumps.

"Or," he drawled, bringing his lips back to my neck, "if you continue to resist," his hand went under my shirt, drawing patterns on my stomach, causing it to tingle, "and it will be painful." He brought his head up to look into my eyes. "It's your choice. What'll it be?"

The look in his eyes; lust, longing, want and lonesomeness. 'He doesn't want to feel alone' I thought. 'He found a something to lean on. He found me.'

I didn't want to agree. I wanted to say no. But…I couldn't after all he had done for me…

"Aniki-…Koibito-nii...anything…anything f-for you, my K-koibito-nii. I…I love you…I'll be yours…forever"

His demanding lips were on mine…

'I'm his…no turning back…I'm his…forever' I let him have me.

o.O.o

Lying in bed a few hours later, strong arms wrapped around me. Koibito-nii had drifted off into a peaceful sleep only minutes before, while I lie here, unable to fall asleep.

I let him have me. I gave myself up to him…I'm his, now and forever I let him have me…but…the look on his face…the love and want in his eyes...the small smile on his now sleeping face…he does feel loved. He knows I love him. He just wanted love, to fell loved, wanted, cared for…I will care for him, I will love him.

I turned for I was facing him, our chests pressed close together.

I leaned down.

"I love you…" I kissed his forehead "…I love you, Sasuke-koibito-nii…"


End file.
